The present invention relates to an anti-collision aircraft light such as a beacon aircraft light having improved visual perceptibility.
Beacon lights are known as anti-collision lights in the aircraft industry. Beacon and anti-collision lights are synonymous terms. In order to attract the required optical attention on the side of pilots, the intensity of light emitted by an anti-collision aircraft light must follow the formula of Blondel-Rey.
For maintenance and service reasons, anti-collision lights for aircrafts more and more include LEDs instead of xenon light sources. However, the properties of LEDs degrade due to aging effects. It is known that LEDs degrade depending on the temperature and over their operation time. These two influencing factors result in a reduced light intensity over time. This can be compensated by increasing the operational current supplied to the LEDs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art to take into consideration aging degradation of LEDs in anti-collision lights.